Reencontro
by annachanbl
Summary: Três anos depois os cinco cavaleiros de bronze se reencontram. YaoiLemon - Hyoga x Shun
1. Reencontro

**Reencontro-parte 01**

Três anos...Shun não podia acreditar que ia rever seus amigos depois de tanto tempo separados. Sentia saudades das palhaçadas de Seiya, do jeitinho sério de Shiryu e...Hyoga...Só de pensar nele um sorriso já brotava de seu belo rosto. Ele sentia falta de tudo em Hyoga, sua voz, seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu cheiro, e aquele corpo...

-Shun! Já tá pronto?

-Ainda não Ikki!

Shun acorda de seus pensamentos, já havia um tempo que ele estava morando com seu irmão, o que não era uma coisa tão boa quanto ele esperava que fosse. Ikki estava sempre trazendo amigos e amigas da faculdade, fazendo festinhas na casa e o pobre Shun ficava trancado no quarto tentado abafar o som de música alta enquanto tentava decorar a matéria das provas...Ele estava tendo dificuldades em passar no segundo ano...Ikki, que já era maior de idade, era agora o responsável pelo irmão caçula e já tinha sido chamado na escola de Shun por causa das suas baixas notas. Ele até tinha prometido ao irmão que ia parar com as festas para que assim ele pudesse estudar em paz, mas não adiantava. O problema de Shun não era a música alta...Era um problema bem maior, um mal com que ele tentava conviver a quase quatro anos!

-Shun, você quer ser o último a chegar? Anda logo!

-Já to pronto!

-Nossa...Vai a uma festa?

-Pára Ikki...Vamos logo.

-Ta, mas... É só um reencontro idiota lá na mansão, não precisava ter se arrumado todo.

-Não é um reencontro idiota! Eu estou com saudades deles...E não tem nada demais na minha roupa! Vamos!

-Tá...To pegando a chave do carro...

Realmente Shun estava muito bem vestido, usava calça jeans preta e uma camisa de botões branca pra dentro da calça, as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Usava também um cinto preto de couro lustroso que combinava com os sapatos. O cabelo estava impecável, nem um fiozinho pra fora do lugar. Ele estava ansioso...Esperou tanto tempo para rever Hyoga...E não sabia o que esperar, afinal as pessoas mudam bastante em três anos. Respirou fundo e entrou no carro.

Meia hora depois o carro de Ikki entrava pelo portão da Mansão, Shun fechou os olhos...Estava sentindo o cosmo de Hyoga...Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia aquela energia...Seu coração bateu mais rápido ao se aproximar da porta da frente.

-Sejam bem vindos...

-Fala Tatsume! Não seja tão careta!

Ikki deu um tapinha nas costas do mordomo e entrou na casa seguido de perto pelo irmão. Ao olhar por cima do ombro de Ikki Shun conseguiu ver ali sentado no sofá o objeto de seu desejo, o único homem por quem daria a vida...Hyoga se levantou seguido de Seiya e Shiryu e os três foram cumprimentar os recém-chegados.

Seiya- Ah...Cara há quanto tempo!

Ikki- Pois é Seiya...

Seiya- Shuuuun! Me dá um abraço!

Shun- Seiya!

Shiryu- Como vai Shun?

Shun- Muito bem obrigado. Vem c�! Que saudades Shi!

Hyoga- Shun...

Shun- Hyoga...

Shun soltou Shiryu na hora e voltou total atenção à Hyoga que agora colocava uma mão em seu ombro.

Hyoga- Eu não ganho um abraço?

Shun- É claro que ganha.

Shun fechou os olhos e suspirou ao sentir os braços de Hyoga o envolvendo, podia ficar alí abraçando-o por horas...Mas então o loiro solta os braços e olha para Shun, parecia o estar analisando.

Shun- O que foi?

Hyoga- Você cresceu...

Shun- Você também...

Hyoga- Que nada, eu continuo o mesmo, mas você...Aposto que tá namorando.

Shun- Eu? Namorando?

Seiya- Vamos sentar. Hoje somos só nós cinco pra colocar as notícias em dia.

Ikki- Pensei que a Saori também estaria aqui.

Seiya- Não, a Saori está viajando à negócios...Coisas da Fundação. Ela não pode vir, mas deixou a casa com a gente.

Ikki- Você tá se achando só por que pegou a Saori não é?

Shun- Ikki!

Ikki- O que? É verdade! Eles transaram e agora ele fica se achando.

Seiya- Nem te respondo...

Hyoga- Você sempre com essa sua língua afiada...

Ikki- Eu falo na cara mesmo, não sou o tipo de homem que fala pelas costas de ninguém.

Shun- Sim, mas não precisava falar com essas palavras...

Ikki- Aff Shun...Ninguém mais aqui é criança...Só você mesmo.

Hyoga- Ele não é mais uma criança Ikki...Eu estava até comentando com ele como ele cresceu. Shun sempre foi bonito, mas ele parece estar mais maduro agora.

Ikki- Ei, não fica reparando muito no meu irmão não heim?

Hyoga- Eu só estou comentando!

Shun sente o rosto corar com os elogios de Hyoga...Nunca pensou que Hyoga poderia ach�-lo bonito. Sim, ele sonhava todas as noites com o Cisne dizendo coisas românticas em seu ouvido enquanto beijava sua boca e arrancava toda a sua roupa tocando em partes de seu corpo que nem ele mesmo conhecia...

- Shun! Shun!

- O que?

- Tá dormindo?

- Ah? O que foi Ikki?

- Eu perguntei se você vai querer vinho.

- Ah não, obrigado.

Shiryu- Não bebe Shun?

Shun- Eu não gosto muito de álcool.

Ikki- Shun, você já tem 16 anos...Prova pelo menos!

Shun- Não quero.

Ikki- Você nunca quer nada...Não sai de casa, não bebe, não tem amigos e ainda se dá mal na escola. Vou acabar te internando por que você deve ter algum problema! Porra com 16 anos eu nem era mais virgem!

Seiya- Ikki, não precisa se estressar por causa disso.

Ikki- Não estou estressado! Mas se ele fizesse alguma coisa...Só fica vegetando dentro de casa! Tu tá precisando é de uma garota pra vê se te alivia.

Shun fazia força para não chorar, por que Ikki estava dizendo todas aquelas coisas? E Hyoga ainda estava ouvindo tudo! Ele não agüentava mais ficar ali ouvindo a tudo aquilo, se levantou e se fechou em seu antigo quarto.

Hyoga- Ikki por que fez isso?

Ikki- Eu to falando, esse menino precisa é de uma boa tre...

Hyoga- CALA A BOCA! Como você pode ser assim com seu próprio irmão?

Shiryu- Calma Hyoga...

Hyoga- Você é um babaca, sempre foi e nunca vai mudar!

Hyoga se levantou na hora e foi atrás do amigo parando em frente à porta de seu quarto.

- Shun...Sou eu.

- Vai embora!

Hyoga podia ouvir com clareza que Shun estava chorando, desobedeceu às ordens de Andrômeda e entrou no quarto. Sentiu o coração pesar ao vê-lo chorando com o rosto escondido, se sentou na frente de Shun e levantou seu belo rosto pelo queixo.

- Não fica assim...

- Como você espera que eu fique feliz depois de tudo o que ele disse na frente de vocês!

- Eu nunca consegui entender o Ikki, mas eu acho que esse é o jeito de ele mostrar que está preocupado com você. Shun... Você tá com algum problema?

- Não.

- Eu sou seu amigo e você sabe que pode me contar não é?

- Por que eu estaria com problemas?

- Bom, o Ikki disse que você não sai de casa e que não está indo bem na escola.

- É que eu não tenho com quem sair...E a matéria está muito difícil é só isso!

- Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar.

- Como?

- Bom, eu to no terceiro ano, mas ainda me lembro da matéria do ano passado...E o seu outro problema tá resolvido também, se quiser a gente sair juntos pra se divertir que tal?

- Tá...Tá bom...

Shun aceitaria qualquer coisa para ficar perto de Hyoga, mas ele com certeza não ia conseguir se concentrar nos estudos tendo Hyoga tão perto, mas ele iria pensar nisso só mais tarde...Sorriu limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

-Você fica bem melhor assim...Sorrindo.

-Obrigado Hyoga...

O resto do dia correu normal, Ikki estava meio calado, de repente por causa da bronca de Hyoga. No cair da noite os cinco cavaleiros estavam se despedindo.

Ikki- Tchau Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga...

Hyoga- Tchau nada, amanhã to lá na sua casa te perturbando.

Ikki- O que?

Shun- O Hyoga vai estudar comigo...Você não se importa não é irmão?

Ikki- Não...Se isso for melhorar as suas notas...

Hyoga- Eu vou fazer o meu possível pra ajudar o Shun.

Shun- Até amanhã Hyoga...

Hyoga- Té amanhã!


	2. Estudos

**Estudos...-parte 02**

Shun se revirava na cama de ansiedade pelo dia seguinte. Era demais pra ele saber que Hyoga estaria em sua casa, mais precisamente em seu quarto tão pertinho...O cansaço foi maior que ansiedade e ele acabou dormindo relembrando dos momentos que passara com Hyoga...

-Hyoga...Me beija...

Shun estava deitado em sua cama, abraçava o travesseiro com força afundando a cabeça nele. Aquele maldito despertador tinha tocado bem na hora mais emocionante de seu sonho, a hora do beijo! Como consolo restou a ele beijar o travesseiro.

Apesar da desilusão de seu sonho ele estava animado, Hyoga estaria ali com ele em questão de horas! Ele se levanta e vai tomar café da manhã, Ikki ainda devia estar dormindo, era domingo e não tinha porque ele acordar cedo. Shun deixa a cozinha minutos depois indo novamente para o seu quarto e sentando na mesinha de estudos.

-Deixa eu ver...Caderno, livros, estojo...Até parece que vou conseguir estudar!

Shun apóia a cabeça em uma das mãos e suspira. Sem ele perceber sua mão direita estava rabiscando algo numa folha de papel em branco_..."Shun Hyoga". _Quando percebeu o que tinha escrito Shun simplesmente sorriu e desenhou corações e floquinhos de neve pela folha, escrevendo mais uma vez a frase, só que dessa vez bem maior...Escondeu o papel dentro da gaveta, se Hyoga visse aquilo...Nossa, era melhor nem pensar!

-Ai ai...Acho melhor tomar banho logo...Nós marcamos às 10h, mas...Ele pode chegar mais cedo!

Dizendo isso Shun separa sua roupa e a estica em cima da cama pega uma toalha limpa e vai para o banheiro. Liga o chuveiro e deixa a água esquentando enquanto se despia, primeiro a blusa, depois a bermuda e a cueca, colocando tudo no cesto de roupa suja que ficava ali no banheiro mesmo. Entra no Box e se arrepia ao sentir a água quente batendo em sua pele frágil.

-Será que o Hyoga é quente...Ou frio como o gelo?

Shun fecha os olhos e deixa a água percorrer seu corpo...Seria bem melhor se ao invés da água fossem as mãos de Hyoga tocando sua pele suavemente, seus lábios beijando os lugares mais frágeis de seu corpo nu...E novamente lá estava Shun se tocando, fantasiando com Hyoga...Aquilo já tinha virado hábito, e por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia parar, era só pensar no loiro e seu corpo já reagia a seus pensamentos...

Mas então ele é interrompido por Ikki que bate na porta trancada do banheiro. Sua voz parecia cansada, ele devia ter acabado de acordar.

-Shun...Já tá terminando?

-Ah...Sim...Ikki...Droga...

-O que foi?

-Nada não, já to saindo!

Shun liga a água fria no máximo e se enfia debaixo no chuveiro espantando os pensamentos eróticos da cabeça. Se enrola na toalha, seca os cabelos e abre a porta enrolando a toalha na cintura.

Shun-Ikki, pode usar. Já terminei! Ikki!

Ikki-Ah Shun...Você ainda não tá vestido? Esqueceu que o Hyoga vinha hoje?

Shun-HYOGA!

Hyoga-Bom dia Shun...

Hyoga estava sentado no sofá da sala, sorria e olhava para o corpo molhado do amigo. Shun estava completamente sem graça com a situação! Mas ele tinha que se acalmar, não era nada de mais...Ele só estava de toalha e molhado na frente de Hyoga! Ikki parecia não ter visto nada demais naquilo e se enfiou no banheiro sem nem dar explicações.

-Você...Chegou cedo...

-Cedo? Mas já são dez e quinze.

-O que? Nossa...Eu tava no banho e nem reparei...

-Percebe-se.

-Eu vou me vestir. Fica aqui.

-Se quiser pode usar só uma bermuda, eu não me incomodo...

-O que?

-Eu quis dizer que... É a sua casa, fique confortável.

-Ah, é claro.

Ele entra no quarto trancando a porta e respirando fundo. Sorriu ao pensar no que Hyoga tinha dito, ficar de bermuda? Por ele ficaria só de toalha mesmo, melhor, tiraria a toalha e se jogaria na cama com Hyoga!

-Não pense besteira Shun...Ele está aqui pra estudar com você e não pra realizar seus sonhos impossíveis.

Shun veste uma calça jeans antiga e uma camiseta cinza, dá uma última ajeitada nos livros e abre a porta colocando a cabeça pra fora e falando baixo.

-Hyoga, pode vir.

-Com licença.

-Pode sentar onde quiser.

-Nossa...Que quarto bonito. Se o meu fosse assim...

-Não é grande coisa.

-Shun, eu moro numa cabana num lugar congelado na Sibéria. Seu quarto é uma grande coisa sim.

-Por que não se muda pra cá?

-Não tenho onde ficar aqui. E ainda sou menor de idade, não posso simplesmente vir morar aqui.

-Mas você nasceu no Japão, e se você quiser pode ficar aqui...

-Aqui? Na sua casa?

-Sim, ou na mansão...

-Não é tão simples, eu tenho meus amigos e minha escola lá...Bom, não é pra isso que estamos aqui certo? Por qual matéria você quer começar?

-Não sei...Biologia?

-Pode ser...Deixa eu ver o livro.

Hyoga abriu o livro de biologia, Shun era tão organizado, nem um amassado nas páginas do livro. O loiro ia revirando as páginas enquanto sentava na cama. Ele chama Shun para sentar ao seu lado batendo com a mão no colchão.

-Me mostra aqui...No que você tem dúvida?

-Em quase tudo...Tecidos e Reprodução principalmente.

-Ah isso não é tão difícil, o chato é decorar os nomes dos tecidos.

-Eu sou péssimo pra decorar...

Hyoga pega a mão direita de Shun e vira o pulso de Andrômeda pra cima, a reação de Shun foi puxar a mão de volta, não estava esperando por aquilo, mas então Hyoga sorri e pega novamente sua mão.

-Calma, não vou te machucar. Olha só pra sua pele... Essa é a primeira parte do tecido de revestimento humano...A parte de cima, onde ficam essas linhazinhas aqui, é chamada de Epiderme...

-Epiderme...?

Hyoga olhava nos olhos de Shun enquanto passava um dedo levemente por cima da pele do braço de Shun, seu coração batia acelerado e ele sentiu todo o corpo estremecer com aquele simples toque.

-Sim...E mais lá no fundo é a Derme onde fica a...Shun?

-Hum?

Shun estava com uma cara de bobo terrível, olhava tão apaixonadamente para Hyoga, sua boca estava entreaberta e ele olhava fixamente para a boca do loiro. Ao se dar conta do que estava fazendo ele volta a si puxando novamente a mão e olhando para os lados.

-Vamos pra outra matéria, essa é só decorar mesmo.

-Como quiser...Reprodução você disse?

E assim Hyoga começou a explicar todos os tipos de reprodução assexuada para Shun. Até aquele momento estava indo tudo bem, Shun até estava conseguindo aprender alguma coisa. Hyoga era paciente e sempre fazia questão de saber se o amigo estava realmente aprendendo.

-Agora começa a reprodução sexuada...O primeiro exemplo aqui é a humana, então vamos nessa...Sistema reprodutor masculino...

Shun põe a mão em cima do desenho de um pênis que tinha no livro e olha pra Hyoga.

-Acho que essa matéria não cai.

-Como não cai? Tá bem marcado aqui com a sua letra..."Cai na prova no terceiro bimestre"

-Ah é? Eu escrevi?

Não, não, não...Se Hyoga começasse a falar sobre órgãos sexuais...Isso já era demais, já não bastava Shun sonhar com o órgão de Hyoga todos os dias e agora ele ia ouvi-lo falando sobre isso.

-Sim. Bem deixa eu ler..."Testículos são as glândulas sexuais masculinas...Espermatozóides...". Tá acho que eu consigo te explicar olha aqui...Nessa figura dá pra ver melhor. Vamos começar com o pênis...

-Ah, eu...Eu não preciso estudar isso!

-Mas você disse que...

-Não, eu já entendi o que eu não sabia.

-Shun, você não tá com vergonha de estudar isso comigo tá?

-Eu? Vergonha? É claro que não né? Por que eu ficaria com vergonha de estudar o órgão masculino? Eu só disse que não preciso estudar isso!

-Ta calma...A gente estuda outra coisa...O que mais você tem aí?

-Matemática.

Agora Shun escolheu uma matéria que não tinha órgãos, nem peles, nem sexo, nem nada. Era matemática pura e simples...Bom, não tão simples.

-Acho melhor você sentar lá na mesa pra poder escrever. O segredo da matemática é fazer exercícios.

-Tá bom, quer que eu pegue uma cadeira pra você?

-Não, eu fico em pé mesmo.

-Por que você vai ficar de pé, eu pego é rapidinho...

-Não, eu quero ficar de pé, sério.

-Tá bom...Então, geometria é meu pior problema.

Shun estava errado, pensou que poderia se concentrar estudando matemática, mas ele não esperava que Hyoga fosse se debruçar por trás de sí deixando seu rosto tão próximo tentando ver as anotações no caderno a sua frente...

-Esse exercício aqui... É bem fácil...Me empresta a caneta? Vou te mostrar e depois você faz outro sozinho.

-Claro.

-Tá conseguindo Shun?

-Sim, eu acho.

-Deixa eu ver.

Como se já não fosse demais Shun ter que se controlar com toda aquela proximidade Hyoga ainda segurou sem força em sua mão e começou a escrever usando a própria mão de Shun que estava com a caneta.

-Você errou aqui tá vendo. O resultado é 69.

-Hum...

Shun se virou, estava se contendo para não se virar, mas não conseguiu. O rosto de Hyoga ali do lado, as bocas tão próximas...Se Hyoga não tivesse se levantado naquele hora...

-Shun, tá com fome?

-Fome? Bem, agora que você falou...

-Nossa, a gente nem vê o tempo passar, já são meio dia e meia!

-Já? E o Ikki nem veio falar nada.

-Ah, o Ikki não está.

-Não? Onde ele foi?

-Ele me disse quando eu cheguei que tava só esperando você terminar o banho que ele iria sair e só voltava à noite.

-Sério? Nossa, ele nunca me diz nada. Acho que nem tem comida aqui.

-Ah não tem problema a gente sai, aproveita e refresca um pouco a cabeça.

-Eu não tenho dinheiro...

-Eu tenho, nem se preocupa com isso.

-Não vou me sentir à vontade...

-Para com isso, eu vou pagar seu almoço e pronto. Vamos?

-Tá bom. Vamos.

Shun colocou um tênis que estava debaixo da cama, trancou a porta da sala e saiu com Hyoga. Ninguém nunca tinha saído para almoçar com ele antes, e não podia ser ninguém melhor, ele estava tão feliz...Mas Shun não sabia que aquele dia ainda ia ter muito mais surpresas...


	3. Revelações

**Revelações- Parte 03**

Os dois sentaram um de frente pro outro numa mesa em um restaurante de rua. Vieram o caminho todo conversando sobre tudo, escola, amigos, a saudade que sentiam de todos e até dos tempos antigos.

-É estranho, eu sempre achei que fosse adorar ser uma pessoa normal, mas eu sinto falta de tudo aquilo. Você sabe que eu odeio lutar, mas eu odeio muito ficar sozinho sem vocês...

-Eu também sinto muita falta de estarmos todos juntos...Foi uma idéia maravilhosa da Saori de nos reunir, pena que ela não estava lá. Shun...

-O que?

-Você por acaso tá gostando de alguém?

-Eu? Ahn...

-Pela sua demora em me responder eu acredito que você gosta sim de alguém. Ela já sabe?

-Ela?

-A garota de quem você gosta, ela já sabe que você tá afim dela?

-Não, não sabe...

-E quando você pretende contar? Você vai falar com ela não vai?

-É, talvez...Não sei.

-Isso já aconteceu comigo...Há uns anos eu gostei muito de uma pessoa, mas não sabia se essa pessoa também gostava de mim...

-E o que aconteceu?

-Nada... E eu sofro até hoje por isso... Então Shun, não perca sua chance...

Shun queria muito consolar Hyoga, não sabia dessa história e nem sabia de quem ele estava falando...Ah era melhor nem pensar, Hyoga sempre foi garanhão e se Shun fosse lembrar de todas as garotas com quem ele já tinha aparecido...Que ódio que sentia de cada uma delas, até das que ele não conhecia. Se bem que lembrando agora, Hyoga tinha parado de ser tão namoradeiro depois que eles voltaram da batalha no santuário.

-Vamos voltar Hyoga?

-Já quer voltar a estudar?

-Não, mas lá a gente pode ver um filme...Sei l�, não gosto muito de ficar na rua.

-Tá bom.

Meia hora depois os dois garotos chegavam na casa, Hyoga sentou no sofá da sala e pediu um copo de água para Shun. Ele voltou da cozinha sorridente e sentou-se ao lado do outro lhe entregando o copo. Hyoga estava com o controle da TV na mão e passava pelos diversos canais, mas pára em um espantado. Shun, que não estava ligado à mínima pra TV, volta sua atenção para a programação erótica que passava em um canal. Pega o controle da mão e Hyoga e muda de estação o mais rápido possível.

-É coisa do Ikki.

-Não precisava ter feito isso...Eu ia mudar de canal.

-Não tem nada passando mesmo...Ah, o telefone! Fica a vontade Hyoga, já volto.

Hyoga desliga a televisão e cruza as pernas olhando para o teto, ouvia a conversa de Shun na sala ao lado.

-E onde você est�? Na casa de quem? Ah, tá...Tá bom, eu me viro. Não sei que horas ele vai embora. Sim, eu já almocei...Tá bom... Tchau.

Shun volta para a sala para contar sobre sua conversa com o irmão, mas Hyoga não estava mais lá. Viu a porta de seu quarto aberta e entrou. Arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração sair pela boca ao ver Hyoga lendo um papel em sua mão. Os dois se olhavam mudos, Hyoga olhava para o enorme "Shun e Hyoga" escrito na folha com vários corações em volta e depois para Shun.

Shun respirou fundo, se aproximou e arrancou o papel das mãos de Hyoga amassando-o e jogando na lixeirinha perto da mesa.

-Era o Ikki, ele vai passar a noite fora na casa de uma garota.

-Shun...

-Se você quiser ir embora agora por mim tudo bem.

Shun engolia as lágrimas, estava de pé na porta do quarto com os braços cruzados e o rosto já vermelho.

-Não...Não chore por favor.

-O que você veio fazer aqui? Por que estava mexendo nas minhas coisas?

-Não sei.

-Não sabe?

-Não, eu só quis vir aqui de novo...Afinal é o seu quarto.

-Do que você tá falando?

-Por que você não me disse nada Shun? Se eu soubesse...

-Se você soubesse você não viria aqui não é? Eu nunca te falei porque não quero perder a sua amizade...

Hyoga agora estava com o corpo bem perto do de Shun, encosta sua testa na do outro olhando em seus olhos.

-Você nunca vai perder minha amizade... Mas se eu soubesse eu não teria sofrido tanto por três anos, sentindo sua falta à toa. Se eu soubesse a gente poderia estar junto há muito tempo...Eu também fui um idiota em não ter te dito nada...

-O que?

-Eu sempre quis ficar com você...Sempre...

-Hyoga, o que você...

Mas Shun foi interrompido pelo beijo de Hyoga, o beijo que ele sempre sonhou em receber. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Sentiu a língua de Hyoga pedindo passagem para entrar na sua boca, Shun acompanhou tudo o que Hyoga fazia...Não era nem um pouco experiente com beijos, e apenas deixou o loiro o guiar acariciando a língua dele com a sua. Os dois param o beijo e se olham se abraçando em seguida.

-Hyoga se isso é um sonho...Por favor não me acorda...

-Não é um sonho...Se bem que também parece irreal pra mim. Sonhei tantas vezes com isso...

-Sério? Eu...Eu não sabia...Nunca pensei que você fosse gostar de mim...Não desse jeito.

-Eu tenho esse problema de não mostrar meus sentimentos...Foi tudo culpa minha Shun, se eu não fosse tão frio...

-Você não é frio...Seu corpo é quente...Seus beijos também...Me beija de novo...

Sem nem parar para pensar Hyoga abocanha os lábios de Shun, dessa vez um beijo mais ousado. Os corpos roçavam cheios de desejo. Hyoga pressionava o corpo de Shun contra a porta fazendo-a bater na parede acompanhando o ritmo dos fogosos namorados. Hyoga desce os beijos pelo pescoço de Shun, beijava cada parte que não estava coberta pela camiseta.

-Sempre quis beijar essa sua pele...

-Beija a vontade...

Hyoga agora lambia o pescoço de Shun e passava uma mão por dentro de sua blusa, acariciando sua barriga e depois suas costas. Shun já sentia a ereção de Hyoga por debaixo das roupas, mas não disse nada apenas deixou que tudo acontecesse.

-Shun, eu quero ver você...Deita na cama.

-Eu nunca fiz isso Hyoga...

-Que bom, nem eu...Mas já pensei bastante nisso!

Hyoga joga Shun em cima da cama de solteiro e deita por cima dele ainda o beijando. Senta na frente de Shun que continuava deitado, tira a camiseta cinza que Andrômeda vestia e passa a mão por todo seu tórax. Se debruça um pouco passando a língua pelos mamilos rosados, beija então sua barriga lambendo também o umbigo. Chega até o cós da calça e abre o botão, Hyoga via a barriga de Shun subindo e descendo rápido, parecia estar nervoso com tudo aquilo, mesmo assim Hyoga baixou o zíper da calça descendo tudo de uma vez e finalmente vendo o corpo nu de Shun deitado na sua frente. A ereção de Shun só o deixava ainda mais irresistível.

-É muito mais do que eu pensava que fosse...

-O que?

-Seu corpo...É maravilhoso...

Hyoga levou as mãos até as coxas de Shun massageando-as, passou os dedos pela virilha e acariciou o membro excitado. Shun ainda estava com as pernas um pouco fechadas e se contorcia nervoso com os toques de Hyoga. O loiro ao ver que o nervosismo de Shun não passava ficou de quatro por cima dele olhando em seus olhos.

-Shun...Você não quer?

-Quero sim...Mas eu não sei o que fazer...

-Relaxa...E deixa que eu faço tudo...

Depois de dizer isso Hyoga beija Shun ardentemente tocando novamente em sua ereção. Ele desce os beijos por todo o corpo até chegar onde sua mão estava lambendo toda a extensão do membro, fazendo Shun gemer baixinho. Hyoga fica de joelhos na cama, tira a blusa e a calça mostrando seu corpo bem definido. Ele se posiciona entre as pernas de Shun e as abre mais um pouco deitando em cima do corpo menor.

-Eu não vou te machucar...

-Eu sei...

Os dois se beijam novamente, Shun leva sua mão até o sexo de Hyoga e o encosta na sua entrada abrindo ainda mais as pernas. Os dois se olhavam olhos nos olhos, Shun abafa um gemido ao sentir o membro de Hyoga invadindo seu corpo, suas mãos estavam na cintura do Cisne e ele apertava com cada vez mais força a medida que Hyoga ia entrando. O loiro não escondia seu prazer e soltou um gemido ao preencher Shun por completo. O jovem de cabelos esverdeados então começa a movimentar o quadril em sinal de que o loiro podia começar as estocadas, e assim ele o fez. Começou com estocadas leves, retirando apenas alguns centímetros de dentro de Shun para então voltar a preenchê-lo.

Hyoga passou os braços pelos joelhos de Shun puxando suas pernas pra cima, Shun não conseguia mais segurar e gemeu alto segurando mais forte em Hyoga, implorando para o loiro ir mais rápido.

Hyoga não podia recusar tal pedido, não se conteve ao ouvir aquela voz suave e baixa, pedindo-lhe por entre suspiros e gemidos por mais, sentia que podia gozar só de ouvir seu amante falando daquele jeito.

O Cisne começa então a estocar mais rápido e mais fundo fazendo Andrômeda se contorcer de prazer por debaixo dele. Os corpos dos dois estavam colados pelo suor que os envolvia, a barriga de Hyoga massageava o membro de Shun enquanto se movimentava pra cima e pra baixo por cima do corpo menor. Com um gemido alto Shun finalmente goza melando a barriga do Cisne, por um reflexo de seu corpo Andrômeda aperta um pouco sua entrada e ao sentir seu sexo ser apertado Hyoga também não agüenta e se libera na hora caindo cansado por cima de Shun.

As respirações ofegantes logo pararam e eles finalmente conseguiam falar. Hyoga deita ao lado de Shun abraçando-o, os dois voltam a se olhar, estavam maravilhados com tudo aquilo.

-Você é incrível Hyoga...

-Eu? Você que é... Não acredito que perdemos tanto tempo...

-Nem eu... Mas estamos juntos agora e é isso que importa...

Shun se encolhe por dentro dos braços acolhedores do Cisne e beija o peito suado na sua frente.

-Hyoga... Quando você vai embora?

-Quem disse que eu vou embora?

-Bom você tinha dito que não podia deixar sua vida na Sibéria e...

Hyoga leva o dedo indicador até a boca de Shun fazendo ele se calar, ele então encosta seus lábios contra os de Shun.

-Antes eu não sabia que você se sentia assim por mim... Você é mais importante do que qualquer coisa. É claro que eu vou ficar aqui com você.

Shun sorri, nunca, nem nos seus melhores sonhos podia imaginar que estar com Hyoga seria tão bom... Aquilo era muito melhor do que qualquer sonho ou pensamento que ele já tinha tido. Ele fecha os olhos e volta a se encolher abraçando seu amado Hyoga.

-Shun...

-Sim?

-Você disse que o Ikki vai passar a noite fora não é?

-Disse... Ele só volta amanhã...

-Então... Que tal recuperarmos o tempo perdido heim?

-Como assim... Ahh...

Sem dizer mais nada Hyoga cobre a si mesmo e a Shun deitando novamente por cima dele e recomeçando com seus beijos sensuais. Depois de três anos separados, os dois tinham muita coisa pra colocar em dia.

FIM


End file.
